The present invention relates to waste car disposers, and relates more particularly to such a waste car disposer which uses a longitudinal series of tunnel-like furnaces connected in series and separately controlled to heat waste cars at different temperatures so as to reclaim different materials separately.
When to dispose waste cars, the engines, the tires, the chairs, the window glass, the electric wires, etc., are respective dismantled and separately collected, and then the frame body of each waste car is crushed. However, because a car generally comprises 6% of plastic and rubber content, 2.4% of glass content, 0.75% of lead content, 1.6% of zinc content, 4% of nickel content, 0.87% of copper content, and 86% of iron and steel content. It is complicated to separate these material contents from one another by labor. When the parts and frame bodies of waste cars are dismantled and crushed, a big storage space is still required to hold the dismantled and crushed parts and frame bodies of waste cars.